Technology is ubiquitous in modern life, often taking the place of human interaction. For example, computing networks such as text messaging, email, blogs, etc. have begun to supplant face to face interactions between people. Often this has the advantage of increasing productivity and efficiency.
One type of technology is Short Message Service (SMS), which is a service available on mobile telephones and other mobile devices that permits the sending of short messages, e.g., text messaging. The term text messaging and its variants are commonly used to describe SMS. Text messages are also used to interact with automated systems, such as ordering products and services or participating in contests or polls.
Transmission of the short messages can be performed through different protocols such as SS7 (Signaling System #7) within the standard GSM MAP. SS7 is a set of telephony signaling protocols used by the telephone network to exchange information. That is, SS7 provides a universal structure for telephony network signaling, messaging, interfacing, network maintenance, establishment of a call, exchanging user information, call routing, billing structures, and supporting Intelligent network (IN) services, amongst other functions. SS7 messages can convey information such as:                “I am forwarding to a call placed from 202-555-5555 to 212-555-6666. Look for it on trunk 067. . . . Release the call and play a busy tone. The route to XXX is congested. Do not send any messages unless they are a priority.”        
In practice, SMS messages are sent with a forward_short_message, whose payload length is limited by the constraints of the signaling protocol to precisely 140 bytes (140 bytes=140*8 bits=1120 bits). This translates to 160 7-bit characters, 140 8-bit characters, or 70 16-bit characters. However, larger messages can be segmented over multiple messages, in which case the receiving party is responsible for reassembling the message.
SMS is widely used for delivering digital content such as news alerts, financial information, logos and ringtones. Such messages are also known as premium-rated short messages (PSMS). The subscribers are charged extra for receiving this premium content, in addition to the charge for regular text messaging. Premium short messages are increasingly being used for services such as vending machines (i.e., for payment for items). In this case, payment is sent by a premium-rated short message and the cost of the item is added to the user's phone bill. In other implementations, Cingular®, for example, has implemented a SMS powered voting service for a popular television show. (Cingular is a trademark of Cingular in the United States, other countries, or both.) In this implementation, a message is sent to a user, perhaps via TCP/IP or SS7. The recipient can then view the message and vote for a particular contestant by sending a text message. This is accomplished by the recipient manually entering a telephone message with the text message to be sent.
However, with SMS, as noted above, in any type of application, the user must text a message to a certain number, but this interaction is error prone. It relies on the user to properly enter the SMS message, telephone number, etc. and send it to the correct address. In addition, in an example of voting, the user may not remember all the choices during the polling time, thus leading to an incorrect entry.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.